greenpond_hauntsfandomcom-20200215-history
Randy
Rhahandolomime (better and more preferably known as Randy) is an O''ssidenti'' cryptid. He travels the U.S.A in search of fine bones, supernatural jobs, and teeth. Randy spends most of his time driving around in an old Chevy Vega, but can otherwise be found in thrift stores and cemeteries. He loves crude jokes and laid back people, and finds friends in the loa of voodoo, powerful spirits that he on and off offends and befriends while attaining to them as a paid job. Personality Randy is extroverted among people but often disappears for months at a time without telling anyone. He shows a deep appreciation for the feelings of others, and is known to be respectful to authority. However, he doesn't always watch what he says and is quick to make the dirty comment no one asked for or tell the inappropriate joke they were all thinking. He isn't above lying to get what he wants but he does listen when people trust him and values that trust. Randy keeps his friends close and pushes his enemies out of sight. As an Ossidenti, Randy is sometimes overcome with a crazed urge to binge eat bones, and the state he falls into cannot always be undone immediately, though the sentinel has successfully grounded him back into his human self. This state is what has earned him many enemies, including his ex-boyfriend Dillard Fiddlewig and ex-boyfriend's boyfriend Vox, the former of whom he tried to eat while under the influence of his first nature, and several priests and cemetery night guards. Randy tends to ignore insults to his genealogy as an Ossidenti ''but often refers to himself as a monster and openly shares that he doesn't think he is worthy of humankind, let alone being a part of the Greenpond Haunts Council. Background Randy was born in a small outskirts of a smaller town in Wisconsin, where his parents promptly left him at the age of 10 as ''Ossidenti ''do. Randy found refuge living in a bigger city for seven years, realizing what he was in terms of the hierarchy of the world of Haunts, before running into another ''Ossidenti and being made to leave or die. He travelled around the west coast of the US before running into more trouble after attacking his boyfriend, Dillard. Randy was loitering in Las Vegas for several weeks when he caught wind that Hunters were tracking him. They caught up with him in Utah, but Randy was saved by Victor-Baptiste Lefevré. The voodoo priest then offered to house Randy in return for help with Victor-Baptiste's rituals. Randy followed Victor-Baptiste back to Greenpond and stayed with him for two years, then left again as he began to lose control of his Ossidenti nature more and more often, and increasingly violently. Randy returned the year after to visit Victor-Baptiste. He was taking a meal break at Wakesgrove Cemetery when he noticed something rather odd... Appearance At six-foot-one, Randy is short for his species. He white eyes with no perceptible iris or pupil, which reflect light in the dark due to tapetum lucidum, like select species of reptile, night birds, and cats and dogs. He is most often wearing many layers of dark clothing and big buckled boots. He appears human at a glance, but his mouth opens two to three inches wider and his jaws are lined with very sharp and strong teeth for gnawing on bones. His limbs are long and thin. His fingers and toes have an extra joint (for digging) and claws he has to file down to keep from being a nuisance. Randy is very self-conscious of his extra finger joints and gets considerably upset when anyone stares. Described by others as a horror show, a freak, and goth, Randy seems to take pride in how he looks and while he looks thrown together, he puts a lot of effort into being acceptable. Relationships * The Sentinel * Papa Lefevré * Mira Thobodeaux * Baron Samedi * Dillard Fiddlewig Category:Ossidenti Category:Characters Category:Greenpond Haunts Council